


Sun Toucher

by Rhasputine



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhasputine/pseuds/Rhasputine
Summary: This story takes place after the events of season 2 episode 16 "Megatron's master plan, part 2"Cosmos is sent on a patrol of the local star system to keep him busy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Grayseeker for not only the inspiration to write something but help to "not make words bad".

Sun Toucher

 

"Soooo… bored!" Cosmos said aloud, but to no one in particular. Alone, that  was how he liked it. "I love how when they need me it's all 'Cosmos save us from blah, blah, blah...'" He had lost track of how long he had been sitting and drawing seekers in the dry grey earth. "Stupid Starscream," he said as he kicked dust erasing his artwork. "He's all... 'Look at me, I can break the sound barrier!'" He raised the tone of his voice module by a few octaves. "Ppffft!" he proclaimed to the Earth overhead, "I can move at the speed of light! Besides, why would Starscream even be out here anyway?" 

He brought himself up to his full bipedal robot form and stretched his legs as he dusted off his hands. Bouncing as he took a step forward, he was reminded of how much he hated gravity. Not so much on this moon, it was like him small and insignificant, so a small amount was ok, but on Earth he always felt claustrophobic and too heavy. Cosmos indulged himself in a few extra bounces before he stepped off the soil and took on his alt-mode.

Humming one of Blaster's tunes in his small crew compartment, he passed out of Earth's shadow. He could feel the radiation of the sun on his heat shielding, and relished the feeling of it blasting away any residual static on his hull. It was one of the few sounds audible to him in the vacuum of space. That static discharge reminded him to check his coms for updated mission status. Nope. 

"Stupid jerks," he muttered to himself. They were probably having a breaking dancer party or something. The little saucer-shaped ship sighed and thought he never really was very good at those human names for things. In his opinion they used too many words, just to end up stating the obvious.

After just a few moments, Cosmos found himself skimming the atmosphere of Venus. The gravity reminded him of Earth, and in turn, how much he didn't need to be tied down by all the politics of being sub-orbital. "Who needs that headache," he said as his sweeps blasted Venus's surface. **[[[Venus clear of decepticon activity]]]** he relayed to Teletran1's databanks. 

Basking in the warm radiation of the sun, he resumed his patrol. The heat reminded him of the time he'd almost had his spark snuffed out by 'Her' beautiful rays. Only he could see and understand Sol for what She truly was. As Cosmos scaled through all the spectrums visible to his immense variety of sensors, he couldn't help but be enraptured by Her graceful dance of emitted rays.  What was it Spike had called it...? Oh right a "crush." Well that might not be the right term, he thought. The buzz of his planetary proximity warnings brought his thoughts back to the task at hand. 

"Scan, move on, Scan, move on," he droned to himself. How many times had he done this in the last 5 million years? Oh right, 1,347,987, 201 times. **[[[Mercury clear of decepticon activity]]** he reported. Nope, not unless it was “Stinker Sunstorm,” he thought, and  narrowed his optics. Sunstorm was the only other Bot he knew of  who could withstand the radiation levels on this small planetoid. No one would even be reading the data he was gathering anyway. He sighed, and with a shudder of his pulse engines, he shot off. Zig-zagging his way past some random asteroids, the little green UFO wondered if  they would even notice if he just took a small detour.  Doubtful. After altering his next pre-assigned orders coordinate, Cosmos moved just a bit closer to Her .

The outside of his hull hummed with energy waves as he moved farther away from Mercury's influence and into the power of Her welcoming gravity. The heat made his thoughts drift to that recent event where he'd selflessly saved the entire Autobot contingent in this solar system. Megatron had almost cooked their servos he thought, smiling to himself. If it hadn't been for his shielding, he might now be just another ray from Her.  A beautiful spiralling luminosity thrown off from Her plasmoid surface, caressing him with Her radiant aura. His energy intermingling with Hers until they became one, and he ceased to be Cosmos the little green spaceship. 

A cacophony of alarms brought him back from his daydream. Confused at first, he struggled to slow down his neural array; first the heat sensor circuits, then his proximity sensor array. One by one, he doused the alarms in his empty crew cabin. In his inattention, he had almost allowed himself to drift dangerously close to... "Sol," he sighed aloud. Oh, how many wondrous things he could see when he looked back outside and into Her face. She was his one true sparkmate. Having almost joined sparks once before he knew, somehow, that She understood. Sol was the only being to have felt his longing, and had almost consumed his spark in the process. If he could just touch Her spark, he would no longer be an ignored, bored, sad, lonely little green spaceship. He would become pure energy, broiling with all its fury. He would become, powerful, uncaring of the politics of war.  He would... not be alone, amid so much black, lonely space. 

The crackle of static in his long-range sensor circuits refocused his attention. Pulling back to a safe distance from Her influence, he could again 'smell things,' as Hound would put it. Straining his scanners to full, he found an all-too-familiar signature. "Stupid stinker, Ass-tro-train," he said to no-one in particular. Now what are you up to in that asteroid belt, he thought as he carefully zig-zagged his way back for a closer look at the Decepticon shuttle, once more leaving Her behind.

 

the end

(\/) 

( ' y')

*( \|/ )

Rhasputine


End file.
